Human Nature
by Love's Hope
Summary: A crossover between the anime Sailor Moon and the tv show Angel. For the past 197 years, Serenity and Endymion have been vampires. But now, the opportunity to be mortal again presents itself. Will they take the opportunity and live life like they were
1. Memory Lane

It is human nature for mortals to fear what they do not understand, and it is that very nature that, for the past 219 years, I have longed for. Have longed to possess once again. You see, I am not what you would consider a normal human being. After a spectacular turn of events 197 years ago, I lost almost all human abilities. I guess I'm starting to sound like a loony to you. Allow me to clarify. I am what is known as a day-walker. A vampire. 197 years ago, on my twenty-second birthday, I was turned, along with my then fiancee.   
I'm getting all confusing again, aren't I? I'll just start by summing up my history - what my life was like before the Dark Gift was bestowed upon me.  
I grew up in a small town in lower Ireland. I was the middle of five children, all of us different looks-wise. I had an older brother, Seth, a young brother, Samule, and two sisters, Eternity and Charity, the three of use making triplets. We were all close to one another and would have done anything for each other. Until our parents passed on, that is. I was 18.   
Two years later, after seeing Seth marry a wonderful girl named Paige, and my sisters each become engaged, I too found myself falling for a wonderful man named Endymion. He was everything I had ever wanted in a man. He had hair black as coal and midnight blue eyes. He was perfect. And that scared me.  
See, my mother had always told me that, if a person doesn't have as least one fault, they're too good to be true. Endymion was definately too good to be true. I tried, for months on end, to find out what his one fault was, and when I finally found out what it was, it frightened me. He had been disowned by his family.  
Now today, that may not seem like a big deal, but back then, it was just unheard of. Without your family, you were nothing. Pointless. A useless pile of flesh, blood, and bones. After hearing this, I was faced with a serious dilemma. To continue our relationship would almost be blasphemy, but now that I knew his fault, I loved him all the more. Then, a month before my twenty-second birthday, on May 31, 1804, he proposed ~ and I accepted.  
A month later I had my birthday. My family threw me a party partially for my birthday, partially for my engagement. After I had sent all the drunkards I call family home, Endymion and I went walking. It was that night in which we were attacked and our human lives lost.  
  
Over the next few centuries, Endymion and I separated, unwillingly on my part, though. Last I heard of him, he was trying to supress his vampiric urges in California while I lounged peacefully as a music teacher in a small city in Michigan. Then, I got word from a friend of mine in California, as to what Endymion was really up to and what had really been going on.  
Mr. Darien Shields, as he is now called, has been trying to find a 'cure' to, what he considers, his curse. Trying to find a way back to being human.  
I guess he wasn't having much luck in suppressing his urges. I'd have to pay him a visit after school lets out.  



	2. Freedom of Truth

**AN:** Okay! I didn't have any of these in my previous chapter, I admit, and I should have. Before we get on with the story, I will give you fair warning that I have the next installment but it's not entirely done yet and the actual warning part of this is that I may not be able to get it out for a few days because my parents are sending me to therapy for something concerning depression. I don't know, I wasn't listening at that point. But there, there's my AN's.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Sailor Moon (the superb Naoko Takeuchi does) and I DO NOT own any characters pertaining to the show Angle (Joss Whedon (I think that's it) does). I do, however, own my own little Tuxedo Mask plushie that was given to my by my very own Rei-chan (I love you!) for Christmas. Don't sue me. I'm going to NY in a few weeks and can't afford to lose the $284.66 that I do have to my name. Thank you.  
  
NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!   
  
  
I locked the silver clasp behind my neck, adding the finishing touches to my ensamble. Khaki capri's, a white, v-neck, short-sleeved shirt, white tennis shoes, and the engagemtn ring Endymion had given me, hanging from a silver chain around my neck.  
School let out yesterday, leaving me free for the next two and a half months. My flight leaves for California in three hours.  
I smoothed out any wrinkles in my outfit and tossed my silvery-blonde tresses over my shoulder and sat on my white and soft blue bed.  
"Luna." I called in a soft, sing-song voice. Moments later, an agile black cat jumped through my open window and onto my bed.  
"It's time."I said, gently scratching behind her ears. I stood, closing and locking the window and picked her up. I carried her out into my living room and set he down on top of her carry-cage.  
"Get in. You know they won't allow you at the airport without being in a cage." I said, grabbing my carry-on bag and my suitcases. After a brief moment of pouting, she finally got in her cage. I gently pushed the door shut with my foor until I heard it automatically lock.  
Grabbing her cage, I walked out the door. Harnesing my telepathic abilities, I closed my apartment up (anything left open or on), locked everything up, and was on my way to the airport.  
  
I arrived in California seven hours later, stiff and bored out of my mind. I exited the terminal and scanned the waiting area for my ride.  
Spotting a dark-haired man holding a sign that read '_Ren Mitchell_', I adjusted the strap on my carry-on and walked towards the sign. Next to the man stood a beautiful woman with brown eyes and dark hair, highlighted in blonde.  
"Hello." I said, approaching the two.  
"Are you Ren Mitchell?" asked the girl.  
"To an extent, yes."   
"Shall we go then?" the man suggested, an air of impatience about him.  
"We shall."I amswered. The man turned and began walking towards the baggage claim. I followed, walking next to the woman.  
"So, what's your name?" I asked her.  
"Cardelia." she answered.  
"That's a beautiful name."  
"Thank you. So what's your real name? 'Ren' just doesn't seems to fit you all too well."  
"Serenity."  
"Now that suits you. And it original." she said as we approached the baggage claim. We stood for only a few moments until my two suitcases and Luna came out. I quickly pulled my bags off the belt and carefully picked up Luna.  
"Are you alright sweetie?" I asked her, recieving a growl in return. I shook my head and returned to my escorts. The man was barely holding one suitcase, I noticed, as I picked up the other one with ease, and the three of us exited the airport.  
  
He was living in an old, rundown hotel, I found as the three of us drove up to the front. I immediately jumped out of the car and onto the hard pavement. I looked up at t he many stories in awe.  
"You look as if you have never seen a place like this before." the man, Wesley, I learned earlier in the car, said, coming up me.  
"I have," I started, turning to face him, "I just couldn't imagine him living in a hotel until I saw this place."  
"I stepped to the open trunk and retrieved my two suitcases and closed the trunk. I stepped to a waiting Cordelia as she picked Luna's cage up.  
"He doesn't like me much, does he?" I asked.  
"He doesn't trust too many people from the boss's past."  
"Perfectly natural reaction."  
Cordelia and I walked into the hotel and I immediately began to scan the shadows, looking for my friend.  
The elevator doors opened a few feet to my right and, standing within them, he stood. Tall, dark, and handsome.  
"Tenshi*!" I all but yelled as I dropped my suitcases and ran to him. We hugged just as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"You fell in love with a slayer?" I asked, sipping my Bloody Mary. Angel and I were in a kareoke bar, litered with demons of all different species.  
"Yes. I thought we could have made it work." he answered. "At least it's better than your current situation." he nodded at the necklace around my neck. I lifted the ring and examined it.  
"This is one of the reasons why I wanted you to track down Endymion for me. I wanted to give this back to him. I realized a long time ago that what we had all those centuries ago, is over now. The ties must be severed if either of us are to truely move on."  
"Then why did you want to know what he was up to?"  
"It's a favor I have to do for the Powers That Be. They told me I had to stop him from doing the inthinkable, but I didn't know what that was."  
"So you hired me to find that out for you."  
"Exactly. He's trying to find a 'cure' to his vampiric nature."  
"He wants to be human again."  
"Yes. And the Powers don't want that. They can't have it. I just can't figure out why they don't want him to be human."  
"Something to look into."  
We fell into a silence and just sat back and listened to various demons sing horribly.  
"Why don't you go up there and sing? As I remember, you had a really good voice."  
"I'm not doing kareoke."  
"But why not?"  
"Kareoke ~ Japanese for tone deaf!"  
"Come on! You know you want to."  
"No, really, I don't. Don't you remember the last time I sang?"  
"Ren. Please?"  
"You know I hate it when you plead."  
"Then do what I'm asking."  
"What'll you give me for it?"  
"Information."  
"On anything I want?"  
"Anything."  
"What do you want to hear?"  
  
"He never told me!" I nearly screamed and Angel and I walked down the street, back towards the hotel.  
"Calm down."  
"The bastard never told me!"  
"Ren. Calm down."  
"Where is he?"  
"You're not in your - "  
"Where is he Angel!?"  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
"If you don't," I said, stopping and facing him menicingly, "I'll force it out of you."  
"How about I take you to hime?"  
"You don't trust me!"  
"I don't want him dead if the Powers want him alive - so to speak."  
"I won't kill him. Any more than he already is anyway."  
"No."  
"Fine, then. I'll find him myself."  
"I'll follow!"  
"I'm a day walker."  
"Sewers."  
"Mass transit."  
"Fine! He has an apartment ten minutes east of the hotel. Lakevief Plaza, room 26E."  
"Thank you. I'll be back later." I said, gently kissing him on his cheek and running in the direction he told me.  
  
I calmly walked throught the lobby of the apartment complex ~ with the same disgusting floral print as most ~ and into the elevator, pushing the button for the fifth floor.  
The ride up seemed to take forever, and I'm pretty sure the other passengers seemed to think so as well.  
I lightly fingered my necklace and the ring at the end, thinking of everything Endymion and I had been through together. Then I began thinking of how much I was going to kill him for what he did to me.  
I snapped from my thoughts just in time for the elevator doors to open on the fifth floor. I stepped out and walked to the right, following the increasing numbers.  
"23 . . . 24 . . . 25 . . . 26E!" I said to myself, reading the numbers off the apartment doors. I stood outside the doors, contemplating my next move.  
I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and knocked on his door. A few moments passed and, as my heightened senses began to kick in, I vaguely became aware of someone moving around in the apartment. Just as I raised my hand to knock again, the door swung open, revealing Darien, dark-haired and blue-eyed, and looking a bit disheviled.  
"Serenity?" he asked, running a hand through his silky locks.  
"It's Ren, Darien." I replied.  
"Come in." he invited. Nodding politely, I stepped past him and into his apartment. It was decorated in various shades of blacks, whites, and greys with no appearant personal touches anywhere.  
There was a kitchen to the right, and just past that, a hallway where I'm assuming his bedroom was. Straight ahead was the living room with a simple black, leather couch and chair and an entertainment system. On the other side of the living room was a sliding door, leading to a balcony.  
"Nice place." I said, looking back at him.  
"Thanks." he closed the door behind me. "So, what brings you here?"  
"I heard you were trying to become human again."  
"Is that all?" he asked. He walked past me and sat on the chouch, looking directly at me.  
"No. I came to get the whole story and return this to you." I unclasped the chain around my neck and removed the necklace, reclasping it and tossing it to him.  
"What? You want nothing to do with me anymore?" he asked, examining the ring.  
"Not so much that. I kinda figured, despite whatever feelings I might still have for you, if you don't return them, then there's no point in dwelling on the past."  
"Uh-huh."  
"You never did give me an actual reason as to why you broke everything off with me."  
"I don't want to get into that." he said, turning and looking out the balcony doors.  
"Too bad, I wanna know."  
"No, Ren, you don't." he stood from the couch and walked to the balcony doors, opening them and stepping into the crisp Los Angeles night air.  
"Then allow me to take a stab at it." I said, following him. "You were sent on a mission by the Higher Powers and, not wanting me to get hurt, you broke any and all contact, leaving me in Japan. But that's not all! This mission soo presented you with an unknown and forbidden reward. Mortality. To be human again. So, here you are, so very close to figuring out the secret to mortlity, yet so ver far. And you won't truely figure it out because, other than the Higher Powers, you know of only one other person who knows its secret. You just don't know who this person is." I finished. He hadn't moved throughout my entire speech. Moments passed by before he finally did move.  
"How do you know so much?" he asked, turning to look at me.  
"Because the Powers came to me with vague bits and pieces of information about what you were doing. It was only a matter of time before I figured it all out."  
"You always were too clever for your own good."  
I walked over to the balcony rail, looking over the city.  
"I know the secret you've been searching for." I said, quietly.  
"What?"  
"I know the secret. The key to unlocking mortality to any vampire that wants it. I have it, know it, whatever."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I know you want to be mortal again, and believe me, so do I. But I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Something I didn't tell you is that, when I was mortal, I was dying. I had, maybe three years left. At most that is." Tears began streaming down my face.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, closing the distance between us and embracing me in a hug.  
"I didn't tell you because I was afraid I'd lose you. Just like I am now. I know it's selfish, but that's just how it is."  
"I wanted to be mortal so we could return to our normal lives. To have children and be what we should have been. A normal, mortal, married couple."  
"You can still have that."  
"I want it to be with you. No one else." I stepper from his embrace and walked into his apartment and towards the front door.  
"Ren! Wait!" he quickly walked to me. I held my hand out, stopping him.  
"The key is a pair of lovers. Not just any lover, though." I turned away from him and opened the door, stepping out. "The key is the guardians of the cup. They're soulmates, forever destined to be together." I left, shutting the door behind me.  
  
  


@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  


  
*Tenshi - it's pretty much Japanese for angel.   
Another thing, Kareoke isn't Japanese for tone deaf, that's just a little joke I had to throw in. (You happy now Jafar?) It's actually Japanese for amature something, I can't remember what.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the rest the next installment out as soon as I can.


	3. The Club Flirt

**AN:** I'm getting this out sooner than I thought I would. This is a good thing. It pretty much means that the 5 reviews (it's more than I've ever gotten) are doing their job. If you read this, I beg of you, please review and if you like it, reccommend it to other people who are going to read it. I need reviews, they are sparking my imagination and giving me the creativity to write more. So, for your sakes, you'll review. Or else this is going in the binders with the other 36 stories that I've started but have yet to finish.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM or Angel nor do I claim to own them. I'm going to New York it 12 days! I don't have the money to spend if anyone were to sue me. I do, however own the story and if anyone wants some really good ideas for a story, come see me! I have too many ideas and not enough time and energy to write about all of them.  
But now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
It's been three dazys since I've been out. When I got back from seeing Darien. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten - not that I need to do either one - and I haven't even talked to Angel, even though he's been by to see me at least three times a day and bringing me the occasional cup of pigs blood to eat.  
I was letting him get to me! I swore to myself that I wouldn't let him do this to me again!  
I looked out the window next to my bed and sighed. It was almost dusk. I stood, walking from the window and into the bathroom. I was going out tonight, not wollowing in my despair.  
  
The elevator doos opened to the lobby a little over an hour later. I stepped out, quickly, not wanting to lose my nerve to get out of this place.  
"Ren?" a female voice called. I looked up, finding Cordelia flipping through a thin book.  
"Yes?" I asked, quietly.  
"Where are you going?"  
"A club. You wanna come?"  
"You won't mind?"  
"Better than going alone."  
"Great! I'll be down in a few." she said, disappearing in the elevator, saying something along the lines of being 'greatful for bug spray'. Smiling slightly, I ran my fingers through my waist length hair. I looked down at my red, toeless high heels that matched my red dress perfectly. It had spaghetti straps that attached to the gatheres bodice. It clung to me until me hips where, from there down to my knees, it hung loosely. I had a matching red choker with a silver crescent moon charm hanging from it and silver armbands with little red jewels at the ends.  
I began walking around the lobby snooping.  
"You look nice." a male voice said, startling me. I turned, looking at Angel as he decended the grand staricase.  
"I, personally, thought I looked better than 'nice', but that's just me."  
"I, honestly, didn't expect to see you out of your room so soon."  
"I didn't even expect to be in there for so long in the first place. I never expected him to get to me the way he did."  
"So where are you going?"  
"Cordelia and I are going clubbing." I said, walking to the check-in desk and leaning against it.  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, walking behind the desk, burring his nose in a book.  
"Why shouldn't I?" I turned to face him.  
"There are a lot of weirdo's out there, and I don't entirely mean humans." He looked up at me.  
"You know very well that no matter who's messin' with me I can take care of myself. All the time spent in Japan wasn't in vein."  
"Just be careful, okay?"  
"Okay. I will."  
"And watch Cordelia. She likes to get people into trouble."  
"Gee, thanks Angel!" Cordelia's voice rang through the lobby as she stepped from the elevator.  
"Uh . . . Cordelia. I'm sor - " he said, attempting an uncharacteristic apology.  
"Come one Ren. Let's go party." she said, ignoring Angel and grabbing my hand, leading me out the door and onto the street.  
"So, any suggestions?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Club Impulse." she smiled, leading me to the car, parked across the street.  
"Sounds good." I said, stepping in the car and shutting the door behind me. She pulled her keys out of her purse and put them in the ignition, turning them and starting the car.  
"You ready to have fun?" she asked, looking at me.  
"Let's go." Smiling, she pulled the car into the middle of the street and peeled down it.  
  
With Cordelia driving, what would have normally been a fifteen minute drive was, in all actuality, a five minute drive. But we, nevertheless, got there virtually unscathed.   
She stopped the car in front of a valet and he helped me out of the car as Cordeila got out and tossed him the keys.  
"It had better be in one peice when I get back." she warned the valet, approaching me. I just stood there, staring at the long line of people waiting to get in.  
"Don't worry, I have connections." she said to me, dragging me up to the bouncer.  
"Hey Kieth, sweetie." she greeted the rather large bouncer.  
"Cordy! Haven't seen you in forever!" he greeted back with a kiss to her cheek.  
"Yeah, well. I've been a bit busy with work and all. So, listen. You think you can get my friend and I in?"   
"Anything for you Cordy." he said, unhooking the deep purple, velvet rope and allowing up access. Cordelia immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me in.   
I looked around, there were hundreds of people in here, bumping and grinding to the pulsing music on the three levels. See, the first level was like a bar, going in a circle. The second was a dance floor-type that went around in a circle along the edges, just under the first floor. The bottom, was a flat dance floor with what looked like a large gazeebo in the center.  
I looked at Cordelia's smiling face and, nodding, I smiled my approval. She pulled me with her again to the coat check where we checked our purses and then pulled me with her down to the bottom level where the pulsing music only seemed to have gotten louder. Immediately, she began swinging her hips with her arms up in the air, keeping tempo.  
I soon found myself following her lead and dancing. I let my attention and worries loose while I just let myself feel free and unrestrained. Minutes passed like seconds and I soon found soft, warm hands wrapping around my waist. I turned my head back to where the offender was only briefly and not enough to see who it was before I got an urge to be naughty and decided to run with it.  
I slightly backed into the obvious male behind me and the game began. I twisted and grinded into him and he responded every time, his hands slightly tightening around my waist. Soon, however, the game became more than that. It became a test to see who would give in first. It wasn't going to be me, I decided as I turned up the heat and completely pressed my body up against his and we moved together as one. I felt his lips on my neck and begin a trail down to my shoulder and I closed my eyes, letting out a moan that instantly died in the music.   
I opened my eyes, seeing Cordelia standing in front of me, wide eyed and smiling. She nodded her head and I stepped from my partner, feeling his hands loosen and drop from my sides. I turned to look at him, pulling him close, my lips resting next to his ear.  
"Thanks for the dance, Darien." I said, loud enough for him to hear and yet soft enough for no one else to hear. I kissed his neck and turned, leaving with Cordelia.  
  
  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
I cannot stress that enough. REVIEW!!   
I changed the Angel character a bit to suit his purpose in the story (you guys are gonna hate me!).   
I changed Serenity a bit - I like her this way.  
Luna will make a big appearance in an upcoming chapter, do not fret!  
I like Darien this way. What can I say, I've always had a weak spot for love-sick men. But only if they're in love with me!  
As for the next chapter, the way I have it going through my twisted head, you are ALL gonna DESPISE me and I am gonna get a LOT of flames for it. Now all I have to do is actually write it.  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews thus far and continue to send in more. Reviews are like power, once you have a taste, you can't get enough. I'M REVIEW HUNGRY!!  
*~Hope~*


	4. Proposition and Betrayal

**AN:** I am very sorry this took so long to get out. This week has just be hell for me. First, I find out I have the MEAP exams next week and that I'm going to have to miss one because of my trip to NewYork. But it's only the reading/writing one, not a biggie for me. I've been shopping for the trip. I've had to work, I had to go accept some stupid award I recieved, I went to a talent show at my school and watched a bunch of my friends make fools of themselves. That was fun. And on top of it all, I managed to sprain my ankle. Yup! I had a fun week.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot line and such. Well, for all parts up to here at least. Naoko and Joss, they are Gods in their own little ways and I praise them for their creativity and such. You get the point.   
  


On With The Story!  
You guys are going to KILL me for some of the things beginning in this chapter.  


  
  
  
  
  
*RING*  
*RING*  
"Hello?" I said, picking up the phone in my room.  
"I'm gonna start charging you for these calls you know!" a male voice answers on the other side.  
"Let me guess. Another bouquet?"   
"Yes. He really wants you back."  
"I can't go back to him and keep him from what he really wants."  
"And what does he really want?"  
"Mortality and everything that comes along with it. He wants the two of us to be human again and live as we were supposed to all those years ago."  
"And why, exactly, can't you give him that?"  
"It's long and personal."  
"Okay. Just come and get your delivery."  
"Okay. Thanks Angel." I say, hangning up the phone. I make a brief exit from my room and down the hall to the gand staiscase, jogging down it.  
I exit the staircase moments later and into the lobby, finding a bouquet of my favorite flowers. Roses. I approach them, finding Cordelia already reading the card.  
"'To: Serenity, my beloved. Please talk to me, I swear we can work through this. I love you. Endymion.' He sounds like a great guy. You don't find many of his kind anywhere in the world." she says, reading the card aloud and giving her opinion.  
"Hmm." I said, putting my hand on my chin and examining the flowers.  
"What?" she says.  
"Red, pink, and white. He remembers." I said, gently smelling one of the white roses.  
"What about them?"  
"Red means I love you. Pink means I like you. And white - " Angel starts, approaching us from behind the desk.  
"White means I want to marry you. Anyone want to take bets that the engagement ring is hidden in here somewhere?" I finish, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
"It is. It was attached to the ribbon that held the card." Cordelia said, holding up the ring.  
"How did I know."  
"So why won't you take him back? What did he do that makes you hate him so much?" she askes.  
"I don't hate him, on the contrary, actually. I love him so much that I would give anything just to be in his presence. But he deserves to be happy and get everything he disires and I can't give him that." I said, picking up the bouquet and taking the ring from Cordelia and leave.  
"But he desires you!" I hear Angel yell at me.  
Shaking my head, I climb the stairs to my floor.  
"He loves me, I know he does. But I can't give him what he truely deserves."  
"You make him happy. And you yourself said that he truely deserves to be happy." a male voice says. I turn, seeing Wesley standing before me, a book in his hands.  
"But I know he wants me and mortality. At this point, he can't have both."  
"Why not?"  
"Because in my human form I'm dying, okay? You happy? You finally know the reason why I can't be with him!"  
"Have you ever thought that, with today's medical advancements, you may be able to find a cure for whatever you have?"  
"There is no cure. I've spent the past century looking for one, but there are none. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room now." I turned, solemnly, and walked to my room, closing the door behind me. I set the flowers in the corner along with the other five bouquets and set my ring on the nightstand next to the phone. I walked to the window and opened the curtains, revealing the clear night sky. I opened the window, allowing the cool, summer breeze in, and pulled up the chair, sitting and staring into the night.  
"Endymion, my love. It's been many years since you and I have been together. Too many, in fact. Sixty-seven years, three weeks, and four days and I still can't stop thinking of you. I just wish I could give you everything you want. I know you say all you truely need is me, the others keep telling me this as well. But I can't help but wonder if your life will truely ever be full if that's all you had. If you had to stay with me and live, immortally. My only problem now, is talking to you about this."   
I sighed I stood, pacing my room for a few moments. I looked out the window one last time and smiled.  
"Why can't I?" I ask. I grab the ring from beside my phone and slip it on my left ring finger and, smiling, I quickly exit my room and almost run down the hall and down the stairs. I run past the trio, working diligently at the front desk, and onto the street, heading east.  
  
I knock on the door for the second time, figiting slightly. I raise my hand to knock a third time before the door opens, revealing a beautiful, dark-haired woman in a tight red tube dress.  
"Is En- Darien here?" I ask, trying to look past the young thing.  
"And who, exactly are you?" the girl asks.  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
"I'm Raye, his girlfriend." she replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"His gir-girlfriend?"  
"Ren?" Darien's voice calls from in the apartment before he comes up behind the girl in nothing but black pants.  
"I guess I shouldn't have wasted another thought on you." I spat at him, removing the ring and throwing it at him.  
"Ren! You have the - "  
"The wrong idea? I don't give a damn anymore Endymion! You just lost me for the last time! Good bye!" I yell, storming away from the apartment. All I heard behind me was a door slamming shut and a lot of yelling before I stepped into the solitude of the elevator, tears making seemingly endless trails down my face.  
  
"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'?" Angel quoted, trying to cheer me up.  
"Whoever said that was never in love." I said, wiping, yet another, tear from my face. I stared out the window, trying my best not to breakdown crying. The bastard did it to me again. He made me fall for him and then broke my heart. Why is it that he and I are on a cycle that just repeats at all the wrong times?  
"Whoever said that probably never had to fall out of love." Cordelia said, sitting across from me.  
"You guys shouldn't be here taking care of me. You all do have jobs to do. You shouldn't be concerned with me."  
"You're our friend. We care about you."  
"Well don't. I'll only bring you down." I said, hugging my legs tighter to my chest.  
"Come on Angel, let's leave her."  
"But she - "  
"She really needs to be alone right now."  
"Alright. Get better reijin megami*." Angel said, gently kissing me on my forehead, and left, Cordelia following behind him.  
I sighed, smiling slightly. I had good friends. I stared out the window for a while longer before looking at the clock on my nightstand. 2:57 am.  
"It's time." I said to myself, standing from my chair. I walked to my small closet and opened it, pulling out an oversized zip-up sweatshirt and throwing it on and pulling out a pair of black sandals and slipping them onto my jean-covered feet. I exited my room once again and headed down stairs.  
  
  
  
  
AHHHH! Cliff-hanger! I love these, but I don't think I do enough of them. Oh, well.   
Anyone want to guess what it's time for!?!?!?!? Cuz I'm looking for suggestions cuz I REALLY don't know. I don't even have an idea for the next chapter. Well, I shouldn't say that. I have a few ideas, I'm just not sure which one I should do. Oh, well . . . . REVIEW!!!  
  
*reijin megami ~ beautiful goddess. In her immortality, Serenity's beauty is incomparable. She is very ethreal and seems to glow with a hidden power.  
  
  



	5. The Secret Meeting

**AN:** I got this out sooner than anticipated. Especially since I had almost no ideas for this chapter at all. Anyways, here it is. Yup and it's going on one a.m. now. Only six hours until I have to get up for church. If I even decide to go that is. Anyways. . . . uhhh, yeah.  
  


**Stick your favorite disclaimer here cuz I'm too tired to write one!**  


  


Now, on with the chapter!  
(warning: It's lengthy and not much happens, but you get to meet four ancients and a new female character. I have yet to introduce my character that everyone is going to really kill me for.)  


  
  
I looked at my watch again. 4:49 a.m. I had been standing in a damp, fungus-infected cave for the past hour and nineteen minutes.  
"Come on! Where are you?" I said, exasperatedly to myself. I looked around impatiently.  
"Looking for me?" a female voice called from a shadow behind me. I turned, slowly, trying not to smile.  
"What took you so long? You were supposed to meet me at 4:30." I siad, looking into her soft blue eyes. She stepped from the shadows, twirling a strand of her deep black hair around her right index finger.  
"Sorry, I got hungry." she said, pulling her hand away from her hair.  
"You didn't, did you?"  
"What? Kill? No! I stole something from the local slaughter house."  
"Okay then. I'm glad you could come on such short notice."  
"You kidding, I'd do anything for you."  
"Likewise. Now, do you understand the plan?"  
"Yes. But let me run it by you to make sure I understand everything. I change my appearance to fit yours and impersonate you while you go back to see the ancients. If anyone discovers me, I'm to abort the mission."  
"Exactly. Don't let on that I'm where I'm going to be. The only one you may tell, if he figures it out first, is Tenshi but make sure he tells no one. And, you must give Endymion the cold shoulder, which shouldn't be too hard for you. Alright?"  
"Alright."   
"Thank you Eternity, my Faith." I said, hugging her.  
"Anything for you sis." she replies. Pulling back, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"I knew I loved being a triplet!" I smiled, leaving Faith behind to transform her features, actually, just her hair and her tattoo.  
  
"This should do." I mumbled to myself, pulling a dress from the rack of the store. The dress was long, probably down to my ankles. The bottom of the bodice was lined with small pearls and the top formed a 'v', showing off some nice cleavage. It had thin spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back, allowing the back of the dress to fall to a low 'v' shape. I smiled, thinking of the impression I would make in this tomorrow night.  
I draped the dress around my arm and proceeded to look at everything else in the store, looking specifically for a hooded cloak.  
It only took a few minutes to find. It was a silvery-grey color that would go perfectly with the dress.  
I pulled the cloak from the rack and proceeded to pay for it and the dress. Yes, tomorrow night's meeting with the ancients would go quite well.  
  
I stepped onto the cool, dew-covered grass with bare feet. I held up my dress, trying not to get it wet, while my cloak trailed freely behind me, its hood hiding my features. It was the middle of the night, no one was out, and yet I still had to hide myself from those who might, by chance, see me. Why, I honestly had no idea, but hey, it's tradition and when it came to dealing with the ancients, I always followed tradition unless otherwise instructed.  
I walked through the grass until I came to a small bridge over a flowing stream. Gently, I dipped my foot in, testing its temperature and quickly decided not to walk through it. I quickly stepped over the bridge and onto a smooth, stone path, surrounded by ominous trees. If I hadn't been here before and didn't know what lurked in these woods, I'd be terrified.  
I walked about a mile before the trees finally ended and the enormous stone castle could be seen in all its magical glory. The castle itself was centuries old and was, as is used today, a gathering place for magical beings. Vampires, werewolves, witches, you name it, they came. And the best part of it all, is that any human, if they come within a certain amount of distance from the castle, they would find themselves suddenly lost. The castle is undetectable. I guess that's why it's a safe haven for magical beings.  
I dropped the hem of my dress, letting it flow to the ground, and walked the short distance to the castle. I stopped just before the chain in front of the moat (what's a castle without a moat?). Two shimmers appeared in front of me and from them, two translucent figures appear in front of me, both male and in very little armor. Nothing but breastplates, guards from the knees down, and a sword on the left sides.  
"And who may you be?" one of them asks. I pull my hood back mere centimeters and look up into their eyes, or lack thereof.  
"Serenity?" the other asks.  
"Hello Dimitrius, Argus." I greeted, pulling my hood back down and looking down from them.  
"And what brings you here this evening?" Argus asks.  
"I have private business to attend to."  
"Oh really? Does it have anything to do with your loverboy?" Dimitrius asks.  
"Not anymore." I reply, sadly.  
"Oh, well then. I guess we can grant you passage." Argus says, removing the chain that stood in my way. I mumbled a thank you and was on my way, crossing the invisible bridge, a test of courage to those who are new to the folds.  
I entered the castle with no other difficulties and headed straight for the throne room where I knew the ancients to be waiting on me.  
I came to a pair of giant oak doors with different carving in them. I knocked three times and waited. Moments later, they opened, revealing to me an enormous room lit by candlelight. Two groups were assembled, one on either side of the room, watching and waiting. In front, on four identical thrones, sat the ancients, all hooded. I removed my hood, shaking my long hair free from its confines and allowing it to fall. I lifted the skirt to my dress and began to decend the grand staircase, everyone's eyes on me. I held my head up high, continuing on my path. Whispers were soon heard as I passed by certain clusters of men and women.   
I finally reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the ancients and kneeled before them, my head down.  
"What is it you wish of?" the smallest one, a mere child compared to the others, asked.  
"To speak with the ancients alone and in private." I stated in a clear voice.  
"It is granted." the same girl replied. She raised her hand and a bright purple light filled the room. Moments later, when the light had faded, we were alone, the five of us. I released the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, and stood, looking at the ancients.  
"It has been a long time Serenity." the girl said.  
"That it has Hotaru. And it is good to see all of you again. Haruka. Michiru. Setsuna." I said, hugging each one individually.  
"So what is it that you truely wish?" Hotaru asked.  
"As you know already, events in my life have taken a turn for the worse."  
"You believe Endymion has betrayed you for another. A mortal no less." Haruka said.  
"Yes, after he proposed to you, yet again." Michiru continued.  
"I will not stand here and wish for something that I am not entirely sure I wish to possess anymore. I do, however, want to wish for something that I have been trying to cure for myself."  
"Your wish is to be cured of your illness so that, if the time arises, you and Endymion may live, as the mortals say, 'happily ever after'?" Setsuna answered for me.  
"Yes. I ask you to grant me that one simple wish." They looked at each other, conversing telepathically. I stood, silent, awaiting their decision.  
"Serenity, what you ask for . . . . cannot be done."  
"WHAT?" I all but scream.  
"You must first return to your rightful path before we can grant you that wish." Hotaru answered as the four of them sat down on their thrones.  
"But what is my rightful path?"  
"That is for you determine." Michiru answers.  
"Our work here is done." Haruka says as the four of them disappear in a multicolored cloud of smoke.  
Sighing dejectedly, I turn and begin walking out of the castle. I have a plane to catch in about five hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked it and Blessed Be to everyone. Oh, and one more thing . . . .REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Tailed

AN: DON'T SHOOT! It's a little thing called writers block! Any writer knows what I'm talking about. It's not a fun thing, but I had a little help ~ and threats ~ from a few friends of mine at school (Thanks Rei-chan and Hotaru-chan! I wuv you!). But here's the next part. It's kinda short, but you can deal.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay. None of us owns Sailor Moon or Angel. Let's face it, they were throught of by a couple of genius'. I do, however, own the story. The characters of Eternity/Faith, David Phable, Seth, and Charity are mine. Don't steal cuz I got a few other stories I'm working on and they play integral parts in and I don't wanna have to scrap them cuz of a little dispute. Now, on with the story.  
  


Human Nature  
by Love's Hope  


  
  
*RING*  
"Come on! Pick up already!" I muttered into the phone.  
*RING*  
"Hello?" a female voice asked.  
"Tokoshie."  
"Hachimenreirou."  
"I need you to meet me in the place I hid that thing that one time and bring that thing I hid." I said quickly, knowing she understood, and hung up. I looked around briefly, making sure my tail was still with me. I flipped my hair and quickly glanced behind me, seeing him.  
I zipped up my sweatshirt and began walking toward Sterling Park. A smile crossed my face.   
"Well, boy. I hope you have stamina." I whispered to myself. I took off running, not at my inhuman pace, mind you. But still fast enough to where he had to push himself to keep up with me. I was in the middle of the park by the time I stopped running. I took a glance around, making it look like I was looking for someone and took the chance to look behind me.  
"I'm impressed. You've managed to keep up with me." I whispered before I jogged toward the tree line into the patch of woods that boardered one part of the lake that sat in the middle of the park. I made my way, carefully, through the trees and plants, stopping when I reached a small little clearing on the lake. There were flowers along the boarder, ending the trees, and a bench in the middle. I stopped just before the bench and looked out over the water, waiting for my tail to get close enough for me to make my move.  
He was only a few feet behind me now, I could tell. I made my move. In what must have been a nanosecond to my tail, I turned, picked him up by his shirt collar, and pinned him up against a nearby tree.  
"Who are you and why are you following me?" I growled at him. He grabbed my wrists with his mortal hands.  
"I . . . . I . . . . " he stuttered.  
"My patience is wearing thin." I warned.  
"M-My name i-is Da-David. D-Darien sent m-me." he stammered. I looked him straight in his terrified eyes.  
"Tokoshie!" I called.  
"Yes?" she answered, emerging from the trees next to me, a blood red velvet bag in her right hand.  
"Fill it. I wanna know if he's telling the truth."  
"Right away." she set to work.   
"Oh! One more thing."  
"Yes?" she stopped, the bag only slightly hanging open.  
"You can return to your natural looks."  
"Finally! I was wondering when you were gonna relieve me!" she walked to the lake, opening the bag all the way. From the bag, she removed a pure silver goblet encrusted with the eleven more precious gems in existance bent down, filling it with water. She stood up and turned toward us. A bright white light engulfed her and, when it died down, she looked like her old self, pitch black hair and all. She approached me, holding the goblet out to me.  
I removed one of my hands from the mortal, tightening my grip with the other hand, and took the goblet from my sister. "You say Darien sent you. Why?"  
"I-I don't know! H-He just s-said to follow y-you. Or was it you?" he said, motioning to Faith.  
"Well, let's see if you're telling the truth. Just take a sip. It's not going to hurt. You have my word." I lifted the goblet to David's lips and he took a sip of the cool water. I watched as his eyes turned from a terrified green to a drowsy pool of almost black.  
"What's your name?"  
"David Edward Phable."  
"David Phable?"  
"Yes."  
I looked at Eternity and knew she was thinking the same thing I was.  
"Who sent you?"  
"Endymion ~ your lover."  
"Why?"  
"To make sure you were alright after your last encounter."  
"Your free to go." I let go of him, allowing him to fall to the ground with a dull thud. I handed the goblet to Eternity and she downed the rest of the cool liquid without a second thought.  
"You're lucky that only works on mortals." I said, looking at her disgustingly.  
She shrugged and placed the goblet back in the velvet bag. I walked back into the woods and exited where I entered, Eternity right behind me.  
"You think she knows?" I asked, stopping and looking at my sister.  
"I don't know. But there's only one way to know, now isn't there?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Too soon. I say we pay a visit to lover-boy first and find out the real deal before approaching Hope with this info."  
"Good idea. But I need a shower first."  
"So let's head back. Angel knows, so there shouldn't be much confusion as to why I'm there."  
"Good."  
  
  
  


Readers + Reviews = One Happy Author!  


  
Like I said, I know it's short, but this is all I could pull off the top of my head for now. Luna still has to make her grand appearance, and who is David Phable and how do Ren and Faith know him? Why is David _really_ working for Darien? What was that goblet Ren used on him? And who's Hope? Those are my little secrets. Keep reading and you'll find out!


	7. Men Are *SO* Weak!

AN: I got this one out relatively soon, I'd say. After one response from the last chapter (I'm very disappointed!)   
  
Disclaimer: I quit my job for the summer which means I have no money! And you're gonna ask me if I own Sailor Moon and/or Angel!?!?!? ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!?! Geeze! You'd think you people'd know better by now!  
  
  
Okay, now READ THIS BEFORE YOU START READING THE CHAPTER! There is some 'sexual' content in this chapter. I don't know why I put it in, I just did. It's just how my mind works (I'm twisted and corrupted if you haven't noticed already). So, if you don't feel comfortable reading it, don't. It's nothing real specific, just something Ren does to Darien and a few hints. Nothing more. That's all. Now, on with the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
"You ready yet?" I hear Eternity ask impatiently. I stepped out of the room's bathroom and glared at my sister who was, at the moment, laying on my bed.   
"You are so lucky I need you." I hissed, turning to my closet and pulling out my steel-toed boots.   
"I see you're in your ass-kickin' gear." she said, turning toward me. I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a white tube dress that hugged my curves and ended just before my knees, my full length black trench coat, black choker, and black knee high boots. I thought I looked good.  
"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. But, as long as we're on this topic, what about you? You're in your ass'kickin' gear, too. You with your combat boots, baggy pants, halter top, and trench. And all in black I might add!"  
"Can we just get going?" she said, exasperatedly.  
"Yeah. Come on. Let's go see if Angel's ready yet."   
  
"You two wait out here." I said as Eternity, Angel and I approached room 26E. I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened.  
I raised my hand to knock again when the door was opened, revealing Darien, standing in a pair of khaki's and a white t-shirt.  
"Ren!?" he excalimed, shocked.  
"Hey baby." I said, barging my way past him and into his apartment. It was empty, as I had hoped for.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, shutting the door after regaining his senses.  
"I just thought I'd come talk to you about my tail." I said a little too innocently. I sat on his couch, my trench spreading out a bit, and crossed my legs, showing him some thigh.  
"Your tail? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't lie to me. He told me everything I wanted to know. After he had a drink to wet his throat that is."  
"The Cup! You have the Cup?"  
"Of course! Who else do you think the Powers would trust such a sacred gift to? But that's beside the point." I said, standing and walking toward him seductively. "I want to know why you sent a mortal to tail me?" I backed him into a wall and watched as he visibly swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"The truth is out, Ren."  
"Which truth?"  
"That you are the key to a vampire's mortality."  
"I see. And who, exactly, let this information slip?" I snaked my hands up along his chest and wound them arounf the back of his neck.  
"I-I don't know." he let his composure slip.   
"You're lying again." I said, kissing the side of his neck.  
"Keep doing that and I'll tell you anything you want to know." he whispered.  
I brought my left hand down from around his neck, trailing it down his chest, and slipped it under his shirt, caressing the tight and hard muscles that lay hidden beneath his clothing.  
"Then tell me who let our little secret out."  
"R-Raye." His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer.  
"The little mortal who called herself your girlfriend?"  
"Yes." he said breathlessly as I nibbled on his ear. He squeezed my sides and pulled me to him as close as I could. Close enough to feel the effect I was having on him.  
"But, she's just a mortal. How could she be doing this?"  
"Sh-She - Gods that feels good."  
"Stop stalling." I trailed my hand down his washboard stomch and to the waistband of his pants, unbuckling the belt while trailing slow, maddening kisses down his clothed chest.  
"She's not mortal, nor is she my girlfriend." I stopped what I was doing and pulled off his shirt, kissing his hot skin.  
"Than what is she?" I asked between kisses.  
"She's the messenger. But something - or someone - got to her. She's been corrupted."  
"Why does the truth on me interest her?" I returned to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them and allowing them to fall to the floor, leaving Darien in nothing but his black boxers.  
"She's jealous of you."  
"Why?"  
"Because of me. That's why she was in my apartment."  
"Why did you sent David after me? He's not supposed to be here." I slowly kissed my way up his muscular legs.  
"He came to me, saying something about Hope needing you."  
"Is that all?" I kissed his stomach and started to peal down his boxers.  
"Yes."  
"Positive?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay." I stopped, standing and straightening my clothing. "Thanks for the information. I'll see you later." I kissed his lips then withdrew, walking to the door. I stopped briefly, looking back at him, a confused look on his face. Smiling, I opened the door and made my exit.  
"Well, you certainly didn't need us." Eternity said as I walked passed her.  
"Nope. Not this time." I replied, leading the two to the elevators before Darien could figure out what had just happened to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
NO FLAMES!!! I did all that for a reason. It'll all work out. You'll see . . . .hehehehehehe!!!!! If you want a hint as to what'll happen later, or if you have an idea you'd like to see put into this baby, send it to me! I need more suggestions or else any further stories coming from me are going to be a little similar to this one. 'Kay?! Catch ya on the flip side!


	8. Back to Reality

AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I'm getting these out a little faster now. Granted I had no reviews on my last chapter. Was it really that bad? Anyway, I'm almost done. Prolly another chapter or two left to go. I think you'll all be pleased with this chapter. I hope you are.  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned Sailor Moon and Angel, do you think I'd be writing this stuff? Well, I probably would, but I'd laughing and literally rolling in my money. But alas, I'm broke. The only money I have I can't touch or else I would be rolling in it. This story is mine, though, and any non-related Angel and Sailor Moon characters are mine! And, one last thing. I have a song in here. It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Destiny's Child. It's called "Brown Eyes" but I changed one word in it to suit the story a better. So instead of them singing brown eyes, they sing blue eyes. That's all. Now, on with the chapter.  
  
  


Human Nature  
by Love's Hope  


  
  
"Do you understand what I want you to do?" I asked, scratching Luna's head. After all the time that I had spent away from the hotel, I'd almost totally forgotten about her. Luckily I trained her to be able to survive without me so she wasn't too angry. Well, not after she tore up my favorite skirt that is.  
"Of course. When do you want the information mistress?" she replied.  
"Within the next two days. This has to be done before my next birthday." I answered.   
"Yes mistress." Luna said, turning and exiting through my window. I laid back on my bed and relaxed. Something I hadn't done in a while. I closed my eyes, letting the peaceful night lull me to an almost unconscious state. That is, before someone knocked on my door.  
"What. Do. You. Want!?" I said, accentuating each word with surpressed anger.  
"Ren?" Eternity's voice called through the door.  
"What is it Faith?" I said, not yet moving from my bed.  
"She's here." Eternity said simply. My eyes snapped open and I bolted up from the bed, reaching the door in a matter of nanoseconds, unlocking it and throwing it open revealing my raven-haired sister, a woman of the same height and build standing directly behind her, her red hair tied up in a high ponytail.  
"Hope . . . " I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes. I rushed out the door and through my arms around the red-haird woman, her arms wrapping around me in return.  
"I didn't get that warm of a greeting." I heard Eternity mumble. I pulled away briefly from Hope to look at Eternity and wrapped them both in a group hug.  
"The Three Sisters are united once again, I see." a male voice commented. The three of us pulloed away from each other and stood, facing Angel.  
"Now that we're reunited - " Hope started.  
"We can finish - " I continued.  
"What should have been done - " Eternity added.  
"Many years ago." the three of us said in unison.  
"Don't do that, okay?" Angel said, looking at us wearily.  
"Okay." we chorused.  
  
"I couldn't stand to be around there any more. The people were starting to get rowdy." Hope expained.  
"Hope." Eternity tried interrupting.  
"They though I was causing all the mysterious deaths." she continued.  
"Hope!" Angel tried.  
"No matter how hard I tried to convince them I didn't do anything, they still wanted to burn me at the stake for witchcraft."  
"Charity!" I yelled.  
"What?" Hope said, stopping her story.  
"'Bout time you answered me."  
"Sorry. What'd you want?"  
"I'm not going to beat around the bushes. I'm going to be very blunt for the time being. Why is David here? And more importantly, why is he mortal?"  
"David loved his immortality. More than most of us do. I'm not absolutely postive on all the details, but he was doing a favor for the Powers and he screwed up - royally. And so they punished him. They could have taken me away from him because they knew I meant more to him than his immortality. But they didn't because they didn't want to hurt me for I had done nothing to them. So they stripped him of his immortality. He couldn't bear the thought that he was mortal and thought I'd be ashamed of him so he left and came here." she explained.  
"Are you positive that's what happened?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.   
"As positive as you are my sister."  
"Something isn't adding up right." I mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
"When I talked to Endymion, he said that David came to him looking for me to tell me that Hope was in trouble and needed me. But the way Hope puts it now, she wasn't in any danger to begin with. So someone's lying to me. And you all know how I _hate_ being lied to." I downed the rest of my drink and slammed the glass on the table.  
"Relax Ren. We'll figure this all out." Eternity tried to comfort, resting her hand gently on my arm.  
"How about a song for old times' sake?" Charity suggested, gesturing toward the kareoke machine on the stage.  
"Yeah, sure." I caved. Charity, Eternity and I stood, walking up to the stage, telling another demon our song. We took our places on stage, a mic in our right hands. The lights went out and the music started. A single spotlight settled on me. I took a brief glance over the crowd, sensing Endymion's presence. I spotted his shadowed figure and brought the mic up to my mouth.  
  
Ren:Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remeber the first day when you took me out  
We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it  
And we both had a beautiful night  
The way we held each others' scent  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
All: I know that he loves me  
Cuz he told me so  
I know that he loves me  
Cuz his feelings show  
Ren:When he stares at me  
You see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
All: I know that he loves me  
Cuz it's obvious  
I know that he loves me  
Cuz it's me he trusts  
Ren:And he's missin' me   
If he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me  
His blue eyes tell his soul  
All: Remember the first day  
The first day we kissed  
Ren:Remember the first day we had an arguement  
We apologized and then we compromised  
And we haven't argued since  
All: Remember the first day  
We stopped playin' games  
Ren:Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
It felt so good for you to say those words  
Cuz I felt the same way too  
The way we held each others' scent  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to fall in love  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
All: I know that he loves me  
Cuz he told me so  
I know that he loves me  
Cuz his feelings show  
Ren:When he stares at me  
You see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
All: I know that he loves me  
Cuz it's obvious  
I know that he loves me  
Cuz it's me he trusts  
Ren:And he's missin' me   
If he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me  
His blue eyes tell his soul  
I'm so -   
All: Happy  
Ren:So happy that you'r in my life and -   
All: Baby  
Ren:Now that you're a part of me you've -  
All: Shown me  
Ren:Shown me the true meaning of love  
All: The true meaning of love  
I know that he loves me  
Cuz he told me so  
I know that he loves me  
Cuz his feelings show  
Ren:When he stares at me  
You see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
All: I know that he loves me  
Cuz it's obvious  
I know that he loves me  
Cuz it's me he trusts  
Ren:And he's missin' me   
If he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me  
His blue eyes tell his soul  
He looks at me and his blue eyes tell his soul  
  
As the song ended, blue clashed with blue as Endymion and I were lost in each others eyes. I set the mic down on the floor and jumped off the stage, walking toward Endymion, not knowing why. I stopped a foot in front of him, looking down at my nervous hands clasped together in front of me. I suddenly became aware of how close Endymion had come to me. I felt his hand under my chin gently forcing me to look up into his eyes.  
"I will always love you, Serenity." he whispered, lowering his head toward min. I closed my eyes, feeling his hot breath on my skin.  
"Mistress!" a female voice shouted, snapping my attention away from Endymion. I looked down, recognizing the voice as Luna's.  
"What is it Luna?" I asked, concern evident in my voice, putting the near kiss aside for the moment.  
"It's her. She's - " Luna started.  
"I'M HERE!"   
  
  
  
  
Oooooohhhhhh . . . . who could it be? You'll have to review to find out. I need at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. That's not too much to ask for, is it? PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	9. It's Almost Over

AN: Here it is! The next to last chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I've never finished a story before. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Everybody happy. Right? Right!? Well, maybe not.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mistress!" a female voice shouted, snapping my attention away from Endymion. I looked down, recognizing the voice as Luna's.  
"What is it Luna?" I asked, concern evident in my voice, putting the near kiss aside for the moment.  
"It's her. She's - " Luna started.  
"I'M HERE!" Raye's voice called, cutting Luna off. Every patron in the establishment turned to the raven-haired beauty in the provacative red dress, waving the gun around.  
"Raye." Darien growled under his breath. I kept my hands behind my back, holding his hands for reassurance.  
"What do you want Raye?" I asked, straightening my posture.  
"What do you think I want?" she replied. I glanced around briefly, beckoning my sisters to me.  
"Well. It could be one of two things. Either my job or my life and everything and everyone that comes with it."  
"I want your life." she admitted. I felt Darien wrap his arms around my waist as my sisters stood on either side of me.  
"Take it. It's literally hell. But realise one thing. The man you want, won't want you."  
"Then why is he holding you possessively?"  
"He's trying to prevent me from doing great harm to you. See, Raye, he likes you just as you are. I realised that that one night I came to his apartment and you were there. It was over between Endymion and I and has been for quite some time."  
"Then he won't mind if I kill you." Raye took aim at me with, what I notice, an unusual gun. One used by the Powers to destroy immortal being such as myself.  
"Don't do it Raye." I hear Eternity warn.  
"And why not? This little bitch has caused me enough pain and suffering for one century."  
"Do it Raye. And find out what really happens when you kill the key." I said, taking Darien's hands in mine and squeezing them tightly. He squeezed them in response and I knew he understood the plan.  
"Do it Raye. You know you wanna." I smirked at her and her face started turning red with anger.  
"Fighting you conscience, Raye?" Charity taunted.  
"Shut up!" Raye screamed, tightening her hold on the gun.  
"Just shoot Raye! Shoot me and get it over with."  
"Just shut up! I don't need your kind clouding my mind!"  
"My kind? You do know where you are, right?" I ask, trying not to smile at her stupidity as she looks around at all the vampires and demons that still littered the room. She let out a gunshot into the cieling, sending all but me and my group running out of the club. I looked around briefly, wondering where Tenshi had run off to.  
"There. No more worries." she said.  
"Good. Now why don't we do this the right way."  
"And what way would that be?"  
"We fight. Just you and me. No one else gets in the way. The first one to die, dies. That's the end of it."  
"Sure. But do realise that you'll be the one going down." she threatened. Nodding slightly, I turned, leading my group to the stage where they'd be watching the fight.  
"Listen to me, all of you. Tenshi is wandering around here somewhere, undoubtedly to help me. If somethign should happen to him, don't worry. He's already been taken care of in case he gets hit. Now, under no circumstances shall any of you interfere. Except you Darien."  
"What do you wish of me?" he asked, almost servant-like.  
"If you see me about to get shot, get in the way."   
"What!?"  
"You heard me. I want you to die. Just trust me, okay?"  
"Alright."  
"Here's how I'm hoping this'll go. We'll fight and at some point she'll shoot at me and that'll take Tenshi out of the game. She and I will go at it again after I pretend to be upset by her shooting him. The next integral part comes when she shoots at me, waisting the third bullet. At that point, Darien, you jump and take the bullet. I won't lie to you, you will die, but that's a good thing. Next, comes Luna's part."  
"Ready and willing, Mistress." Luna said, coming out from behind Charity.  
"Good. You know what to do so I won't go into it. Next, I'll get shot and that will undoubtedly kill me. That's when you should finish with your part Luna. With our last 'breaths', Darien and I will fulfill our parts."   
"What parts?" Darien asked.  
"You'll know when it comes time. After that's done, the miracle begins. Do not fear, and do not weep, for all will work out in the end. I promise."  
"Are you ready yet!?" Raye yelled to me. I turned to face her, nodding, before I tunred and faced my group again.  
"I love you all. Never forget that." I turned and jumped off the stage, walking to my standing point across from Raye.  
"Let's get this over with." I said, taking a fightstance.  
"As you wish." She tucked the gun in her belt and took her fighting stance and there was a brief silence before she began to attack, a roundhouse kick to my head which I dodged easily by crouching down and swiping her other leg out from under her. I smiled down at her as she laid on the floor.  
Angrily, she stood, staring at me before taking stance again. I stood, awaiting her next move. It was quick, a right hook to my face which I dodged, only to be kneed in the stomach. I staggered back a bit.  
"Good. Now that you threw the first puch - " I started, going a front handspring towards her and a quick roundhouse to her face, making contact. "I can fight back." I ended.  
The fight continued on like that for a few minutes, her making contact a few times and me retaliating with twice as much force.  
"Uh! That's it!" she screamed, pulling the gun from her belt, taking quick aim, and shooting. I watched as the bullet came flying at me and, as anticipated, my Tenshi flew by in front of me, taking the second bullet from the gun. I watched in fake horror as Tenshi's body lay on the floor, the bullet mark clear in his chest.  
"Thank you, my friend." I whispered in audibly to everyone but Tenshi and I. I stood, facing Raye, anger on my face.  
"You shot him!" I accused her shocked form. I charged at her, catching her off guard, pinning her to the floor and sending the gun flying. I began punching her until she finally gained enough sense to roll me off of her and send me skidding across the floor a little ways before making a mad dash for her gun. I went after her, allowing her to grab the gun and point it at me. She shot, using the third bullet, and, out of nowhere, came Darien, taking the bullet in the chest and falling limply to the floor.   
I stared at hm, tears forming in my eyes. I knew this was going to happen, counted on it even, but the pain inside me was too great. The tears fell from my eyes and I heard Luna begin chanting.  
"La vie est breve: Un peru d'espoir, un peru de reve . . . . " Luna chanted, pusing for Darien to add his part.  
"Et puis - bon soir." he said, with his last breath before dieing. Tears ran down my face. I looked up at Raye who was just standing there, emotionless.  
"Look what you did! You killed him! The only man that I ever loved is dead because of you!" I stood, looking into her face as she looked up at me. I punched her, sending her flying across the room. I walked up to her, pulling her up by the shoulders. Unconscious. Great.  
"She's unconscious!" I shouted to my sisters.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Charity shouted to me.  
"No. I have to die for this to work and I can't kill myself. Someone has to do it for me." I said, sadly, looking back to Darien's prone body. Slowly, I dragged myself over to him and dropped to my knees, pulling his form to me, tears streaming down my face.  
"La vie est vaine: Un peru d' amour, un peru de haine . . . " Luna chanted almost inaudibly to me. I looked up at her, wide-eyed. She had turned into her human form and was holding the gun to me. The shot rang out as excrutiating pain overcame me. My body was dying. The demon in me was dying, I realised. I inhaled sharply as another wave of pain overtook me.  
"Et puis - bon jour." I managed to whisper before falling into a world of blackness.  
  
  
  
One more chapter to go. Review if you want it out sooner.  
  
The foreign language used in this is French. I'm not going to tell you what it means cuz it'll riun the effect. If you know what it means, kudo's to you, don't share it cuz, like I said, it'll ruin the effect.


	10. Happily Ever After

AN: This is it. The last chapter. A very short one. But hey, that's all I feel like writing so deal with it. But look out for further stories by me cuz I have lots to share!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and that's that. I do own Eternity/Faith, Charity/Hope, David Phable, and the Story. Oh! And I own the mysterious Cup which will, more than likely, appear in a few other stories of mine cuz it's a nifty little creation. And there will be more explaination as to what it is and what it does.  
  
  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." I vaguely heard the Pastor say. I stared deeply into the eyes of my one and only as he pulled me to him tightly, kissing me passionately, making the world around us melt into oblivion.  
It was only until I felt a sharp jabbing in my back did Darien and I separate. I looked behind me, blushing, at my sisters. I turn to Darien, smiling broadly as he held out his hand for me. We turned and faced our intimate gathering of friends at our midnight wedding service.   
I looked at my side, seeing Tenshi, Cordelia, Wesley, Luna, the Elders, and a few other close friends I had made throughout my existance. On Darien's side sat those he had become close to during his existance.  
"It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields." the Pastor announced. The crowd applauded as Darien and I walked down the make-shift aisle, hand in hand.  
  
"I can't believe we finally did it. We're finally married." I whispered, sitting on Darien's lap and staring at the wedding ring's on our out-streched hands.  
"Seems like it took forever, didn't it?" he replied, tightening his hold on me.  
"What are you talking about? It did take forever!" I yelled.  
"Only 197 years. That's not forever!"   
"Close enough!"  
"I'll show you close!" he 'threatened', standing while lifting me into his arms and carrying me into the bedroom of what was once my apartment ana laid me on the bed. Hovering over me, he placed soft kisses down my jawline and neck.  
"Darien?" I whispered, halting his kisses.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have a surprise for you."  
"What?"  
"Which do you want first. The good news or the great news?"  
"Uh . . . . the good first."  
"As a wedding gift, the Elders decided to cure me."  
"You're healthy?" I nodded. "Ren! That's perfect!" he said, continuing his path of kisses.  
"Don't you want to hear the great news?" I asked, stopping him again.  
"Not if going to stop me from my goal." his said before continuing his previous task.  
"Men." I muttered before giving in to him.  
  
Hours later, I laid contentedly in Darien's arms, staring out my window and listening to his calm breathing.  
"Ren?" he whispered.  
"Yes?" I asked, turning my head toward him slightly.  
"What's the great news?"  
"I'm pregnant." I could feel him smiling as he pulled me tighter to him and kissed my bare shoulder.  
"We're gonna have a baby." he whispered, more to himself. I smiled, drifting off into an oblilvious slumber, knowing that now, everything was just as it was always meant to be. Knowing, because the was human nature.  
  
  
  


  
THE END


End file.
